The Legend of Zelda: The Four Sword Heroes
by Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64
Summary: After Vaati now had kidnapped the Kakariko Village Maiden and Vaati still not stopped, will Link now be able to fight against him and stop his hunger for power with a Fisher boy, Kitsune, and a Dragon Prince? Find out! The story is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me! The Princess of Zelda games: Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64! I haven't wrote any fan fics in a while, so I made this fic based on how I think the four Links came to be! So if you haven't already, go to my profile to see the three Links' profiles so you can get the idea of what the Links were before becoming a 'Four Link' under the curse of the Four Swords. Hope you enjoy! Changes into a fox and chases a butterfly for some amusement

**Purple Link**: Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64 does not owned Zelda 'cause Nintendo owns the Four Swors Adventure game, but she DOES own 'Prince' Link, Yo-Ko Link, and Hikari Link so if you try to take them without her permission, She can sue you!

**CHAPTER ONE: ** **VAATI'S RETURN**

It is a peaceful day in Hyrule, as a boy was napping under the shade of a tree. He was dress in a green tunic that nearly blend with the grass around him, his green cap resting on his chest.

"LINK! WERE ARE YOU!" Called a voice. The youth woke up from his nap, giving a great yawn as he stretch his arms out. "Link!" The voice called again.

The boy, Link, got up to the sitting position, rubbing his eyes open he called back, "Coming!" Link jumped to his feet and head towards the house that sat on a small mount. He entered the house to see a old man, a girl, in a old, hand-me-down looking white dress, was waiting next to him.

"Hi, Link, I was waiting for you to come to the Picori Festival," Explained the girl, walking up to Link, "That is if it's O.K by your Grandpa."

"Well, I don't see why not, after all, I do have another errand for you to do," the elder answered. He handed a blade to Link, "A challenger made a order for this blade to be made for him before the tournament today, will you take it to him before you enjoy yourself at the festival?" he asked.

"I'll take it to him, Grandpa," replied link, taking the blade from his Grandpa and sling it on his shoulders. Link turned to the girl," Let me go get my sword and shield, Zelda, it won't take long." He dashed upstairs into his room. Once there, Link grabbed his shield, but hesitated on which sword to take: the Four Swords or his old blade his Grandpa gave him? He shrugged as he reached for his old blade, but paused, what if something happens like last year's festival?

Last year, Link remembered that a Wind sorcerer named Vaati won the tournament, but broke the seal on the Picori Blade, releasing all the evil spirits into the land of Hyrule. Vaati was about to turn Zelda into stone when Link got between them to stop the spell from affecting Zelda. Unfortunately, the spell knocked Link aside and unconscious as it flew at him. Zelda was turned to stone, so Link went on a adventure to restore Zelda to her original state, along with a talking hat named Ezlo.

Ezlo, was really a Picori sorcerer who was changed into a hat by Vaati, who was Ezlo's apprentice before Vaati became a evil sorcerer. If Link didn't ran into Ezlo in Minish Woods, Link would have never found out about how to lift the curse off of Zelda and Ezlo. And the Four swords was the only thing that reminded Link of Ezlo.

Link reached his hand over to the Four Swords' handle, Something inside of Link made him feel that he should take the sword with him. Link swung the Four swords on his back and left the room."I'm ready, Zelda, lets go now," Link announced, jumping off the last three stairs. The Four Swords' handle caught the two's attention as it gleamed in the light.

"And What's that for, Link?" his grandpa asked, pointing to the blade on Link's back. Link looked over at his blade's handle, the handle was really noticeable. Zelda was also looking at the blade, but turn to Link's Grandpa, " You know, I don't think it will hurt to just let him take his Four Swords for once, after all Link didn't use his blade since last year."

Link's grandpa thought for a moment until he looked up at the two," Aright you two can go, but Link," he signaled his grandson over. As soon as Link came over, his grandpa finished his sentence," Try not to get hurt again will you? It's hard on me to sometimes see you all injured and fatigue from what ever you were doing on your adventure, that is if you go on another adventure again, Link." Link nodded, "I'll try not to Grandpa." His grandpa patted his shoulder, "I'll see you later, Link."

Zelda opened the door , calling to Link," Come on, Link! We're going to be late for that delivery!" Following Zelda, Link ran after her calling out,"Hey, Zelda, you think it's weird for taking my Four Swords?" She stopped to glance at Link,"Not really, why you ask?" Link looked down,"It's because I have this strange feeling about the blade, like as if I need this sword for something that's coming this way. . . Well, let's just see what's ahead for us, Right?" Zelda nodded as she smiled," Right."

Link looked at Zelda's dress again," What's with the old dress? You look like a commoner to be, Zelda. . . not to insult you." Zelda giggled,"I actually I dressed as one so I wouldn't be recognized easily by others, and besides, I couldn't always have to wear the new dress I always wear you know!" The two burst out laughing as they continue their way to town.

Meanwhile waiting outside a building, a man was lending against the wall, waiting for someone, until he saw two kids walking over to the sword tournament's entrance. He stood in front of them, causing the two to look up. "Um, may I help you two?" he asked. The boy took a paper slip out of his tunic, "Yeah, I'm kinda looking for someone by the name of Beowulf. Is he were?"

The bearded man smiled, "I'm Beowulf, does it concern the sword I order from the blacksmith, Smith?" The boy nodded as he lifted the ready-made blade up, sliding the sword from it sheath, revealing the silver blade to him. "See, sir? It has your initials here near the hilt." Beowulf nodded in agree meant,"Yup, this is the blade I ordered." He took out a leather bag and pour three red gems on his hand, then hand the gems to the boy as they simultaneously hand each other the objects they had in their hands. The gold handle of a blade that was strap to the boy's back got Beowulf's attention.

"Would you mind if I ask you were you got that sword?" the man asked, then added," If it's for sale,can I buy it off of you? For an extra 200 rupees?" The boy shook his head, "Sorry, but this blade is too valuable to be sold." "Oh, well give my thanks to Smith for this blade will you?" The boy nodded, then left with the girl towards the castle.

"Halt you two!" a guard at the gate ordered, standing in the children's way," Have you by change see the Princess Zelda?" Zelda laughed,"Do I really look like a commoner, Shiro?"

"Prin-Princess Zelda? Why are you dress like that?Oh- forget the question I asked you! The Minister was looking for you Zelda! He had to ask me ten times before leaving me alone!" Shiro stammered.

A tingly feeling suddenly enshroud Link ever since he stepped on to Hyrule castle grounds. He looked over at the main entrance as the voices of Zelda and Shiro faded and the voice of Vaati echoed clearly in his head,'I will return and I will try to get get the Light Force, even if I have to wait until the end of the world.'

"Link?. . . Link, are you O.K? Link?" The boy shook his head,"Sorry, what were you saying?" The girl sighed" I said I have to tell the minister that I'm going to the Picori Fair. Can you wait?" "Yeah, sure, I'll wait." Zelda ran in the Castle as Link sat down against the stone wall, closing his eyes again.

"Trying to take a catnap?" asked Shiro. "Hey, it's not easy making blades at 3:50 in the morning and still be up at this time you know. . ." Link yawned as he stretch his arms behind his head. Shiro agreed.

"My dad gave me permission to go, Link! Come on let's go!" Zelda exclaimed, running up to Link,"Link, how late did you stay up last night?"she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The boy sleepily got up,"Like at 3:50 in the morning.""Well then, let's GO!" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and jerked him suddenly towards the town, nearly making him eat dirt as he cried out in surprise.

After a while off chasing Zelda through crowds of people, children, cuckoos, and anything else that was at the festival, she stopped to hear the victory bell at the sword tournament stadium ringing. "Link, that's the bell for the winning champion I have to go the castle again, are you coming?" Link nodded.

At the castle, Shiro bowed slightly as the Princess of Hyrule and the hero past by him again. The tingly feeling Link had earlier returned to him suddenly again. Just at that moment, a man ran to Shiro, panicking as though he saw a ghost," Sir! Something terrible has happened! My daughter was kidnapped by some dark soldiers while she was out in the front of the house! Did the king know about this?" "No, you were the first person that I know that had your daughter kidnapped, I'll go inform the King right away, sir." While Shiro went to the castle in a hurry, the man called out to him," Thank you!"

Link begun to think that something had to do with the Elemental Sanctuary in the castle, but wasn't only opened every one hundred years? It wouldn't hurt to go check the sanctuary out himself, since Link and Ezlo were the only ones that were able to see it. Link ran into the castle, past the two guards that stood at the door way, down the stairs to the castle garden that was inside the Castle. He stopped in front of a glowing door that cause the tingly feeling in Link to become stronger. Link gulped as he stepped into the darkness and continue walking into the dim light until the room grew brighter the farther he walked.

"Link? Is that you?" a voice asked that Link was highly familiar with. "Ezlo? You're here?" Link approach a old man wearing a green robe and wielding a walking staff, "You're here!" The old man laughed, "Yup, it's been a year that we haven't seen each other,eh?" "But, why is the Elemental Sanctuary open, wasn't it suppose to be opened every one hundred years?" "I know," replied Ezlo, his voice sounding serious, "It's that fool, Vaati again."

"So that must be the reason why a girl got kidnapped," thought Link out loud. "Not only is it just a girl, she's the decedent of a line of six powerful maidens," Ezlo turned to think about the problem," he must be kidnapping the girls to regain his lost power after that battle with him last year." "Could I just find him and defeat him-" "No, this job is too difficult to take on your own." Ezlo interrupted, "Your sword isn't called the Four Swords for nothing, you're the element of wind, now your first assignment is to find the remaining three element wielders : fire, water, and earth." Link looked down,"But who is the other three?"

"I don't know for sure, but I could tell you the wielder of the element water is a fisher boy named Hikari, the wielder of the element fire is a yoh-ko named Yo-ko, but he's accompanied by the wielder of the element earth who will refuse to tell his name at once, I wish I could join you in this adventure, but I'm afraid that I'll be slow for you. If you do find all three elemental wielders, I'll be here so bring them here, there, I'll tell you what to do." Link nodded in agreement, "I'll be back, Ezlo!" As Ezlo watch Link leave the Sanctuary, he muttered to himself," I'm getting too old too quickly.

There you have it! Link is going on an adventure to find the other Links to wield the Fours Swords so they can defeat the evil Vaati! Who will our hero find first; the water, fire, or earth wielder? Find out on my next Chapter!

Purple: You sound too much like one of those TV announcers, you know.

Yeah, and I always dislike them, oh well, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm back again! And with chapter two up and running! And congratulations to those that are reading this now because this is my first chapter add on story! But enough of the the chit-chat, I think it's time to get back to the story! Right? RIGHT! OK, I guess I'll stop the chit-chat and save it for the end. And now, on to the story!

**Purple Link:** I'm not doing the disclaimer because if you REALLY did read chapter one, you would already know that Princess JennieO of Hyrule64 does not own Zelda, but DOES own the other Links in this story like Hikari Link, and Yo-Ko.. . . . .I just said the disclaimer junk didn't I?

**CHAPTER TWO: THE KIDNAPPED PRINCESS!**

A scream from a well known girl filled the air of the Castle, making Link's gut feel cold. "Zelda." he muttered, running towards the source of the scream. A wall of black wind was blocking the door way outside the castle, keeping the outside soldiers from entering the castle. "LINK!" Zelda screamed again. Link ran towards the throne room, as fast as his legs could take him.

Once in the throne room, a big, purplish ball with a red Eye in the center, was there, holding the struggling princess in his claw-like hand. "LINK! HELP ME!" she cried out. The ball turned it's eye on the armed boy as it begun to laugh,"Well,well,well, if isn't Link, the boy who defeated me last year. And look, you also brought that sword of yours, too bad it's useless against me now. Maybe I should get rid of you now than later, what do you think of that?"

The boy held his ground, watching his opponent's move. "If you harm her, I swear to the Goddesses above that will kill you," Link growled. The orb flew high in the air "Aren't you a determined little boy. Don't worry, I won't harm her because she's going to be my bride," Vaati's eye turned to look at Zelda, "Isn't that right, Zelda?" "LEAVE HER ALONE!" the boy roared, running at the orb. Vaati flew at Link also, glowing a dark aura around him as he flew closer at the boy.

Link jumped in the air, dodging the orb and swung his blade at Vaati. The once powerful Four Swords deflected harmlessly off the evil orb, startling the boy. "Oh, I forgot to warn you that the Four Swords won't do any damage. You need more than one hit to bring me down." Vaati laughed again. He flew towards Link while at the same time, Link ran at Vaati, If he could not be able to attack Vaati, he might try to get Zelda out of his grip.

While the boy jumped into the aura, he grimaced in sharp pain the aura gave him. Link, ignoring the pain, reached a hand towards Zelda's arm. He grabbed her and yanked her out of the orb's grip. "Link! Look out!" Zelda warned. Link glanced over his shoulder to learn that Vaati was flying at them again. The boy pushed Zelda to the side just as the orb flew past them, the aura stinging Link's face. Link stood up facing the oncoming orb with his blade ready to slice anything up to shreds. The young hero swung his Four Swords at the orb, the edge just bounced off ineffectually like the previous hit. Vaati slammed into the boy at such a great force, Link was thrown to the wall. On impact, Link's head collided with the stone wall and caused his head to throb horribly.

The boy looked up weakly at the orb, but then closed his eyes as his head fell limp to the side. "Link!" the girl called out, kneeling next to him, "Please, Link! Say something!" "Something . . . ." the boy coughed, his face still facing down. "Ha,ha,ha, now that he's rid off, It's time for me to take you and be off!" Vaati began to fly at Zelda when a barrier blew him back. "What the-?" "Leave the girl alone," a voice ordered the wind sorcerer . From the door emerged old man, wearing a ragged green robe.

"Ezlo, How did you get here?" the evil monster hissed. "That doesn't matter," the old Picori replied, "What does matter is that you leave the girl alone." Link got to his feet painfully, wincing. The girl let Link hang his arm on her shoulders as she tried to hold his weak body up. Vaati just chuckled," Might as well get this over with." A orb suddenly shot at the Princess, tearing pass Ezlo. "Link! The princess!" he warned the two.

Using the last of his strength, Link and the Princess rolled to the side, the orb landed on the ground. Ezlo fired a spell at Vaati, throwing him back away from the youths. The orb again flew at the two kids, this time grabbing the girl as the aura blew the boy against the throne. On impact the throne flew to it's side as Link laid on the ground, breathing just barely while wheezing. Link glanced up at the orb disappearing from sight. With a sigh, the boy dropped his head to the cold ground, letting his vision black-out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the silence, Link could hear Ezlo's voice, "Don't worry Smith, he's coming around." The boy felt a cold cloth resting on his head, and he was lifted to a sitting position. A refreshingly cool liquid was pouring down his dry throat, making him wake up instead of letting fall asleep. "What. . ." was Link's response when the room became more focus. "Link. What happen to you? You didn't get hurt again did you?" Link's Grandpa asked.

"Don't worry, he just fell unconscious, it's the princess I'm more worry about," Ezlo assured Grandpa Smith. Link became startled, "The Princess! What happen to her?" Grandpa Smith lowered his head, "I'm afraid Vaati got her, now the king has sent the royal guards in search for her and Vaati. The boy bowed his head, he has failed to protect Zelda again. "Lately there has been news that girls being kidnapped from other villages," Smith continued, "I'm thinking it's Vaati's doing."

"It is, but now Link needs to go look for the other three heroes that needs to be awaken, this adventure can't be handle by Link alone," Ezlo explained, "Vaati seems to have grown stronger since the past last year. Smith, you wouldn't mind if Link goes out to find the three element wielders do you?" The old man sighed, "Well, I have no choice, it IS after all Link's destiny to save Hyrule." "Thanks, Grandpa," Link thanked. The boy jumped out of the bed he was on then turn to look at Ezlo, "Any idea on where one of the Elemental wielders are?"

"Well," Ezlo started, smoothing his beard, "I think there's one in the Village of the Blue Maiden. And it's the element wielder of water." Link nodded, "So I should get going right?" "Not after you say something to your old man here," Ezlo spoke, glancing up at Link's Grandfather. Link turned around to look at his Grandpa, then gave him a hug, "I'll see you later Grandpa." "I'll see you soon, if you need anything you know where to go, alright?" his Grandpa ask, patting Link's back. "Yup," Link broke the hug and again turned to Ezlo,"Anything else?"

The old Picori reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb, "you could use this to talk to me occasionally, and I could inform you on anything around here right?" Link took the orb and put it in his pocket, "That will be all, right?" Ezlo nodded, "I'll be waiting for you in the Element Sanctuary." "Bye, Ezlo, bye grandpa, I'll see you guys soon!" Link called out as he left the room to go on with his adventure. "Bye Link! Be Safe!" Grandpa Smith called out, watching Link leave.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! End of chapter two! Sorry, about the humorous part of this story but it WILL get there soon!

**Purple Link:** Yup, all you guys have to do is be patient and we will get to chapter three in no time alright? RIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I'm back! And this time with a new story! 'If your ideas are to big to house in your head, let it be written on paper!' That's my motto!

**Purple:** What's a motto?

Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ha, ha, ha!

**Purple:** . . . .I still don't get it.

Forget it, anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Purple:** But I still don't get the joke!

**Prince Link:** Neither did I!

**THE KIDNAPPING OF THE BLUE MAIDEN!**

In a small village next by the ocean shore, a young boy on top of a elk-looking creature was watching over a heard of sheep. He was wearing a blue kimono with a light blue, scaled fish on the front, it's nose barely touching a Triforce that sat on the left part of his chest. The creature he was riding had dark brown fur, but had a white belly, legs, and a star on his head. The creature had two long, curved gray horns like a gazelle, but a long, elegant tail that flowed behind it.

The blonde hair boy let out a yawn, then close his eyes in a attempt to catch some needed rest. Last night, the boy came home late, then after a few hours, he was asked to keep watch of the villagers' sheep. The young boy would have fell asleep in the saddle if a rustle in the bush didn't startle the grazing elk.

"What is it Korro?" the boy asked to his animal. Korro glanced up at the source of the sound, indicating that the noise came from that direction. The boy drew a wooden blade and neared Korro to the shrubs, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A boy in a green tunic stumbled out, "Sorry, I was just passing by. The name is Link, the blacksmith apprentice from Hyrule town. And may I ask what your name is?"

The boy placed his wooden sword on the sling on his back and dismount Korro, "My name is Hikari, I'm the fisher boy from The Village of the Blue Maiden, but I'm currently watching over that smelly herd of ewe," He gesture his hand towards the sheep that lazily slept and grazed. He turn to Link, "Sorry if I startled you, I thought you might be a wolfos or something."

"That's O.K, I would have done the same if I was in your position," Link replied. He sat down on the grass, exhausted from his trip. Hikari sat next to him,"You say that you came from Hyrule Town, right?"

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"I heard that the Picori Festival was today, but I don't have time to go there these days. You must have traveled a long way didn't you?"

Link nodded, "A LONG way from there, but I'm here on a rescue mission anyways."

"A rescue mission? What kind?"

"To rescue the Princess Zelda."

"What, what happen to her?"

"She got. . . .Kidnapped."

"What? How did that happen?" Hikari asked, looking at Link with a worry expression.

"Vaati, he broke through the barrier that kept him separated from our world, now he is kidnapping the Maidens of Hyrule."

"WHAT! You should have said that earlier! We have a maiden in our villag-" The village at the bottom of the hill began to explode with screams of some orb trying to take the maiden. Both boys jumped to their feet, "Dang it!" Hikari jumped up on Korro's saddle, "Come on up! He could get us to the village faster!"

Link nodded then jumped onto the saddle, tightly grabbing on to Hikari's waist as the elk bounded towards the village at neck break speed. Once at the village, women with children were running in a frenzy, and young men with spears were trying to take down a purple orb, that was destroying some nearby homes with dark beams, and dark knights that were terrorizing the village.

Link jumped off of the elk and ran up to a evil knight that had two children cornered with nowhere to run. Just before it could attack the children, Link slashed his sword at the monster's back, causing it to scream in horrible pain. "Run!" Link ordered, ducking a swing to his head. The two young kids quickly ran to seek shelter as Link stabbed the evil warrior in it's chest.

Hikari led Korro into a group of evil knights, running over them and crushing them under the elk's hooves. As Korro ran by Hikari's house, the boy reach over and drew a metal blade he kept hidden in the window shutters, and swung his blade at the upcoming knights head.

Link, while taking out as many knights as he can, ran to Hikari, who was heading towards the dark orb that held the Blue maiden in his claws. "Hikari! Look out!" the boy warned, seeing a evil archer aiming his crossbow at Hikari. The arrow flew at the two, but it grazed Korro's hindquarter, causing the elk to stumble to the ground with Hikari on top.

The young boy in green, took out his own bow and aimed at the archer, striking it's chest and piercing it's heart, felling the monster. Hikari stumbled to his sore legs as he drew near his riding companion, stroking Korro's head in a attempt to calm the thrashing elk down. The boy cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, something struck him in his back. Hikari glance over to see the dark orb floating over him.

"Foolish child, you think you can save your precious maiden from me?" It laughed. Hikari stumbled to his feet again, glaring at the orb.

"I take it the you are Vaati, eh? I'll show you. . ." Hikari ran at the sorcerer with a battle cry. He swung his blade at the orb, but a powerful force blew him into a wall, knocking the wind out of him. Hikari got to his feet painfully, panting hard as he glared at Vaati with hate.

"Don't push yourself any harder, Hikari, or you'll kill yourself!" the Blue Maiden called to Hikari, but she screamed in pain when Vaati knocked her out with a electric shock.

"You monster! How dare you hurt a girl," Hikari ran at Vaati again, this time he got through his protective force and slash his blade at Vaati to only find it hovering just above Vaati.

"Fool, you mange to break through my shield, but you still aren't able to attack me!" The claw-like hand struck Hikari in his stomach, the sharp tips puncturing his skin. The boy began to gasp in pain, then fell to his knees when Vaati disappear, clutching his wound in horrible pain.

"Hikari! Are you O.K?" Link's fading voice asked, kneeling down next to Hikari. The fisher boy began to feel his head swim, as everything began to spin around him uncontrollably. He sighed just before he hit the ground unconscious.

Link lifted his head off the ground, then his eyes traveled down to the stomach that he was clutching, a red hue was growing rapidly from the wound he sustained. Link reached behind in his pack and pulled out a red liquid-filled bottle. Popping the cork off, he brought the bottle to Hikari's lips, pouring the liquid in his partially open mouth.

After a few minutes, the wound disappeared and Hikari regained consciousness. "Ugh, thanks Link."

"No problem, I don't want you dying on me in front of your village," Link said, getting up.

Hikari picked up his fallen blade and placed the sword in his belt loop, not needing it since the monsters are gone. He walked over the Korro, who was standing on his own already,"Come on, lets go to our house. You're most welcome to come over Link."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was starting to get dark out side as Link and Hikari were sitting at a small table, eating some soup Hikari made after he went to the stalls to check on Korro. "So, Hikari, you don't mind if I ask where your parents went do you?" Link asked, taking in a mouthful of soup.

"Traveling, but I wanted stay here to run my fish selling business, since I'm able to catch fish on my 'free' time." Hikari replied, sipping some of his juice. "Besides, they don't know where to put Korro along with their other three elks. But may I ask what brought you here to the Village of the Blue Maiden, I kinda forgot."

"Remember the story about Vaati kidnapping the Maidens? I need a team of four warriors to defeat him, and I don't just need any four warriors, I need those who are the Goddesses' chosen elemental wielders. I just happen to be the wielder of the wind element , I need one who is the fire wielder, one who is the Earth wielder, and one who is the water wielder." Link explained as he finished his bowl of soup.

"Where did you hear all of this?" Hikari asked, munching on his small loaf of bread, becoming interested in the story Link was telling to him.

"I heard it from a old Picori sorcerer, his name was Ezlo, and he helped me in my last adventure that so happen to be last year."

"Last year, Vaati tried to take over Hyrule. . . .wait! You're THE Link that saved Hyrule?" Hikari questioned, getting a little excited.

"Yep, shocking isn't it?"

"But I thought he was a little older! I thought you were someone else who just happen to be named Link, my apologies for not recognizing you earlier Link." Hikari bow his head a little to show his respect to the hero of Hyrule.

Link blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head, "You didn't have to show me THAT much respect, I just saved the Princess from being turned into a permeant statue is all, but I just ended up saving Hyrule from total destruction in the end."

The handle on the Four Sword began to suddenly glow, Hikari's sword handle also began to glow."What the heck? What is up with my sword?" Hikari asked, drawing his glowing blade out of the sheath. Once Link drew his sword out of it's sheath, a blue beam flew from the tip and entered into Hikari's blade tip. The blade flashed white, then as the flash died down, in it's place was a exact replica of the Four Swords Link was wielding, except there was sapphire jewel encrusted in the end of the handle.

"Hikari, I think the Four Swords has chosen you to be the elemental wielder of water." Link explained, a little bit shock that he had found the Elemental wielder of water in one day so quickly. Hikari looked at him in confusion. "You're full name is Hikari Link right?"

"How did you know?" Hikari asked, surprised.

"Well, the sorcerer Ezlo told me that the elemental wielder of water's name was Hikari Link. I thought he meant a different Hikari when you just said that your name was Hikari."

"I guess this is my fate, right? To join you to save Hyrule? And I thought I was just a ordinary fisher boy," Hikari spoke, looking down at the blade as he tilt the white blade in his hands. "So now what?"

Link lend back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling, "We could continue on our adventure, but that could wait until tomorrow because I need to replenish my supply of food, water, and medical supplies before we leave. And I need a map while I'm at it, but then again, I won't leave until tomorrow in the afternoon, so you have some time to pack your things before we leave to the next village to find the remaining Elemental Wielders."

"Well, until then, let's get some sleep," Hikari picked his plates up and put them in the sink. Link let out a yawn as he nodded.

"You're right, we do need some sleep, would you mind showing me to my room?" Link asked, looking at the doors.

Hikari walked up to one and open the door, "This is the guest room, I hope it isn't that dusty. I never bother to clean it anyways."

"It's all right, I'm just going to be here just for one day." Link assured him,"Wow, this place is roomy!" The room seem big enough to place two twin size beds and still have enough room to move around.

"Well, the bathroom is on the door to your left if you need it, and I'll be sleeping in the room on your right if you need me. Well, I wish you good night," Hikari yawned.

"Good night! Thanks for letting me sleep here!" Link thanked him, brushing the dust off the bed.

"No problem, but I should be thanking you after you saved me from certain death," Hikari closed the door to clean the dishes.

Link set his pack on the floor, pulling out his pajamas. He slipped out of his tunic and slipped on his pj's. Then Link jumped into bed and fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's the end of chapter Three!

**Purple:** Am I suppose to say yay?

You don't have to if you don't want to.

**Purple:** Yes!

Ok. . . . .oh yeah, Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

YES! Finally! The beginning of chapter four!

**Purple:** Heck, it took you long enough. . . . .

I know, I'm sorry, but at least I'm back right?

**Red:** Right! Now let's get on with the story shall we?

**Blue:** Purple's right, you are optimistic. . . .

**Red:** Thank you!

ANYWAYS, on with the story!

**Chapter Four: The Mysterious Duo on the way to Kakariko Village Part One**

Link woke up to the smell of cucco eggs frying, so he jumped out of bed, quickly changed, and headed into the kitchen where Hikari, the Elemental Wielder of Water, was cooking dinner.

"Hey, Link! I see you slept in a little too late," Hikari joked, glancing over his shoulder to see Link awake."If you would have slept another hour, I would have to wake you up!"

"Well, don't worry, I'm already fully awake. Where's the glass and orange juice?"

"In that cabinet is the glass, and the orange juice is on the table." Hikari explained.

"So, how's Korro?" Link asked, pouring himself a glass of juice and taking a sip.

Hikari came up to the table and set his and Link's plates down,"Doing fine, a little more rest, and he should be able to run again." After sitting down, Hikari drew out his Four Swords and inspected it more,"I remember telling myself that was going to explore the world of Hyrule, guess that day is today."

Link, chewing on some scrambled eggs and and bacon, nodded. "That was the same thing I told myself, and now, I'm going around Hyrule looking for the Elemental wielders so we can defeat Vaati."

"That reminded me, I bought this at market when I went to go check on Korro," Hikari pulled out a scroll and handed it to Link.

Opening it, Link found it was the map of Hyrule."Thanks Hikari, I was going to buy one when I finished eating! So let's see, we're at the Village of the Blue Maiden, you think we could go to Kakariko Village next?"

"I heard that Kakariko Village is far. . . .is it?"

"Well, if we leave by the afternoon, then we'll probably make it to the village by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow sounds great to me. Are you finish yet?"

Link looked down at his half empty plate, then looked at Hikari's finished plate, realizing that Hikari was eating while Link was talking. "Um, not really."

Hikari got up from his seat,"I'm going to check on Korro again, until then, you could go out and get what you need from the shops out in the market square. There isn't much after that invasion yesterday, but I'm sure you'll find enough supplies to last us until we get to Kakariko Village."

"OK, I'll see if I could find anything useful to use on the way to Kakariko village," Link answered, getting up from his seat after finishing his breakfast. Once outside, the village became busy, people going to work here, people buying things there, and carpenters repairing houses and buildings that fell under Vaati's kidnapping of the Blue maiden.

Link took out his pull-string bag, opened it, and pour out some shiny gems on his palm, some gems where red, others blue, most of them green. He quickly poured it back into his bag and hid it in his secret pocket that was on the inside of his tunic.

Meanwhile back in the stables, Hikari was petting his elk as he feed it sweet carrots that he also bought while buying the map for Link. "So Korro, how do you feel?" he asked his steed.

The elk let out a happy snort and began to nibble on his fifth carrot. "Well, I should start packing my stuff, we're going on a adventure to save the maidens and the Princess."

Korro snort as he looked at Hikari with a sad look."Hikari just smiled,"Don't worry! I'll be bringing you along also! It's the possible dangers to you is what I'm worrying about. But I'm sure nothing is going to happen to you. Well, I'll be right back!" The young boy then left the stables to his house.

Link returns to Hikari's house with all the needed supplies. "So are you ready?" Link asked Hikari, packing the supplies in packs.

"Sure, we just need to take these packs to Korro's stall," Hikari answered, setting a sign up on the door that said,'Hikari's fish selling business has ended.'

Link lifted up two bags, "Alright, lets get going." Hikari took a last look around his house, then closed and lock the door with a key. After putting his key in his pocket, he picked up the remaining bags and lead Link to the smelly stall where his elk has been waiting.

Hikari led Korro out of his stall as he and Link began to set the packs on his back. Before long, the four traveling packs were loaded on Korro. "Say Link, you have a heavy cloak? I also heard that between Kakariko and here, it's nothing but frozen tundra." Hikari explained, tightening the rope on the pack.

"Yup, in this pack right here," Link patted the bag that rested on Korro's left shoulder."Hey, um, can Korro carry all this stuff?"

Hikari and Link began to walk out of the small village,"Yep he can, he's use to carry all sorts of weights before. How long until we reach Kakariko village again?"

Link took out his map again,"Well, If we only stop to camp and rest for a night, we might get there in mid afternoon."

"OK, Just curious," Hikari replied, examining his Four Swords he earned. The air around the trio began to grow cold steadily.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some place else in Hyrule, two young boys trudge in knee high snow against a strong snowstorm. A young boy with red fox ears and scruffy red hair began to lag behind rapidly, wrapping a dark blanket around him tightly as he coughed.

The other boy ahead, stop to glance behind at his partner,"Yo-Ko, Are you alright?" He walked up to his partner.

Yo-Ko nodded,"I'm fine, it's the temperate that I can't stand." The young boy coughed again as his fox tail drooped to the ground.

The boy took his glove off and pressed his hand against Yo-Ko's skin. "You're not fine Yo-Ko."

"What?"

"You're already developing a fever, it's not that bad right now, but I'm afraid that if we stop somewhere in this weather,even for an hour, then the fever could get worse," the boy explained, covering his hand with the glove to protect it from the freezing, sharp winds.

Suddenly a roar filled the air as a shadow loomed past by the two, striking a cold feeling at the bottom of their stomachs. "There's one here too? Danggit.!" the young boy cursed, drawing out a beautifully, polished white blade from the sheath that hung on his back.

A huge monster landed before the two, a gold collar with a red gem encrusted in the middle glisten in the faint sun light. The dragon released a fire ball from it's mouth, melting the snow around it as it traveled fast at the boy and Yo-Ko.

The armed youth grabbed the kitsune and jumped to the side, narrowly missing the flaming inferno. The dragon slam it's tail between the two boys, stunning the both. The impact caused the blade to fly out of the boy's hand, disappearing in the snow.

"Prince Link! You're blade," the kitsune cried out. Prince Link dove towards where the blade disappeared, avoiding the monster's claws. Prince Link reached his hand around franticly for the smooth handle of his blade. The dragon ignited another fire ball that began to fly towards Prince Link.

The boy's hand brushed against the smooth handle off his blade, then quickly, he grabbed it and swung it at the fire ball, reflecting it back at the monster. The fire spell slammed into the seventy-five-foot long dragon, causing it to fall on it's side. Unfortunately, the dragon happen to be on the same cliff that Yo-Ko was standing on, and when the dragon crashed down on the ground, the cliff began to gave away.

"Yo-Ko!" Prince Link called out to the kitsune that scrabbled madly towards the ledge where Prince Link was standing on. The ebony black dragon spread it's wings and jumped off the cliff, falling away from the collapsing geographical structure.

The Cliff broke off, sending bits of rock, snow, and the kitsune falling into a crevice. "Link!" The voice of the kitsune screamed, fading away.

"Yo-Ko!" The boy screamed back. He squinted through the storm and saw that the crevice was that deep. Prince Link scouted the ledge and began to decent down the cliff.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The air already became cold enough to send breath clouds in the air caused by the trio breathing out. "Holy Lon Lon cows, this place is COLD!" Link whined, rubbing his arms.

"Trust me, right now is summer, think how cold it gets when it comes to winter," Hikari pointed out, adjusting his cloak. Something ahead suddenly caught his eyes, there a few yards off, was a heap of red and navy blue lying on the ground among huge, boulder-like rocks. Hikari began to run towards the heap.

"Hey Hikari, where are you going?" Link asked, stopping in his tracks and watch the fisher boy run off some distance ahead. The elk stood next to Link, unmoving despite the strong, icy winds.

"Link! Come over here!" Hikari called to Link once he got to where he was heading. Link and Korro ran up to Hikari quickly as he knelt down beside the heap.

"What is it?"

"A kitsune boy," Hikari answered, lifting the kitsune's head up. The two boys notice the boy panting faster and deep. "And he's still alive."

Link however, notice that the boy was sweaty and was blushing. He reached over and place a hand on the Kitsune's face, but pulled it back at the heat of his skin. "Hikari, he's burning with fever."

Hikari also placed a hand on the red hair boy's forehead and pulled it back, "You're right, but his temperate is too hot. He needs medical attention fast. If we don't, then for sure, he's going to die."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eh, sorry folks, that ends Part one off this chapter! Part Two will come soon after I type it up!

**Red:** And Please, don't flame JennieO, otherwise, she'll send a hoard of blood-thirsty griffens on you and your family. OK, enough say! -

**Blue:** You ARE aware that you sound scary there, right?

**Red:** I know, but I can't help it!

**Blue:**. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Hell yes! Finally chapter five of the Four Sword Heroes story!!!! Anyone got any words to say before continuing? 

Yo-Ko: I got one.

Hikari: Spit it out.

Yo-Ko: Am I going to die?

. . . . .MOVING ON.

**Chapter Five: The Mysterious Duo on the way to Kakariko Village Part Two**

"But how are we going to get him to Kakariko village? I don't think Korro can carry us and all that stuff," Hikari muttered, glancing at his steed that pawed the ground and snorted a frosty cloud into the mixture of snow.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" roared a voice.

A blade suddenly nicked Hikari on his cheek, leaving a cut of oozing blood on his face. "What the heck? Who's there!" he demanded, back pedaling away from the kitsune after falling on his behind.

"I said get away from him now or face the consequences!" the voice growled again before a flash from a blade attempted to tear Hikari's or Link's flesh.

Now that the owner's voice was closer to the two boys, Link clearly saw that it was a boy in a brown tunic that stood about an inch taller than himself, a beautiful blade was held in his hand.

"Who are you?" Link asked, wondering what the name of this kid is.

"That is none of your personal business is it? Now stay away from Yo-Ko," he snapped back.

_'The wielder of the element fire is a yoh-ko named Yo-Ko , but he's accompanied by the wielder of the element earth who will refuse to tell his name at once,'_ Ezlo's voice echoed in Link's head.

_'Could he and that kitsune be the elemental wielders that Ezlo was talking about?'_ Link thought as he gazed at the kitsune who lay unconscious behind this mysterious boy. He has no choice but to apprehend this kid and get his friend to a place of healing quickly, even if they weren't the Elemental Wielders. The youth in green drawn out his Four Sword blade. "Well, is there a 'submit to us' option?"

The boy lowered himself into a fighter stance, "Usually that option would be used by me"  
Hikari glanced over at Link then back to the boy and also drew out his blade, "We'll see about that!" He jumped at the boy with a battle cry, swinging his blade at the boy.

He threw up his blade, instantly blocking Hikari's sword and punched his stomach, causing the fisher boy to double over in pain and drop his blade. "GAH!" he cried out as the boy landed a round house kick to Hikari's ribs. Link jumped in as the boy's back was turned. CLANK! The youth already had his blade in position to block Link's sword.

Link's eyes widen in shock, but shrunk as he jumped back to avoid any counter blows this swords youth has to offer. Hikari jumped at the boy, swinging his blade at him. WHAM! The boy's blade struck the fisher boy on the side of his head, knocking him out for the count as he collapsed into the ground.

The boy then jumped at Link, throwing a round house kick at his head. Clank! The hero blocked it with his arm and blocked a sword strike to his side with his own blade.

Then the two boys both jumped simultaneously away from each other, staring each other down for a few minutes before leaping towards each other and unleashing a fury of punches, kick, and swings as they dueled against each other madly.

Meanwhile, Hikari shivered a bit as he glance up at the furiously fighting duo. He grabbed his blade and got to his feet, watching the battle for his move to come into play.

Clank! Clank! Clank! That was the only thing that was heard as Link dodged and swung his blade at the boy, then occasionally kicked or punch him when he had the chance, only to be punching the youth's arm or nearly breaking it as it slammed it into the strong material of the boy's blade.

"Ack!" Link cried out as the skilled boy nailed a kick in Link's gut, tossing him into the snow a few feet away from where Link was originally standing.

As Link laid helpless and in pain on the ground, the boy charged in on Link, holding his blade in position to strike the finishing blow.

"Stay away from Link!" Hikari yelled, coming up suddenly on the boy's side, swinging his blade at him.

GAH!" he cried out, flying through the white air temporally before slamming into the snow. The blade that flew out of the boy's hand twirled in the air and strike tip first into the snow, out of reach from the boy.

The swords youth felt the cold edge of a sharp blade pressed against his neck. As he looked up, Link was there glaring at him. "So, what says you?"

"I'm not done with you. . . .YET!" he drew out a dagger and knocked Link's blade away from his neck.

"What the hell?" Hikari yelped, "Doesn't he give up?"

Link quickly back flipped away from the now armed boy as he swung his dagger repeatedly at him. Bam! Link nailed a kick into the boy's shoulder as he fell a bit closer to the ground when he finished a swing with his dagger. The boy glanced up at Link, dazed, before letting his head fall into the numbing cold snow, closing his eyes. "Fine, you win, I give up." he tossed his dagger next to where his blade lay. "Just help Yo-Ko please, he. . . doesn't have long to live. . . ."

"That's what we were trying to tell you, we're going to Kakariko Village and maybe we could take him with us there to get him to see a healer," Link muttered, lowering his guard.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. . . .instead of attacking you guys blindly. I thought you might be hunters or something. . ." the boy replied softly, his once raging voice finally soothed itself.

Hikari glared at the fallen boy, " You SHOULD HAVE! But no, you had to nearly KILL US!"

The boy smirked, "Oh? So you really don't care that I'm dying at this point right now?"

"What?" Link uttered, confused.

The boy rolled to his back and stared up at the sky, "It's true, so don't bother with me. Just help Yo-Ko. . . .Please. . . ." he closed his eyes.

Link ran up to him and tried to shake him awake, only failing to do so. "Hikari, what did you do to him?"

Hikari shrugged, but spotted blood smear all over his Four Sword, "Aw shi- Link! Let me see him!" he ran up to them and gently moved the boy's arm away from his side, revealing a deep gash that was gushing out blood uncontrollably.

"Great Hikari, you REALLY done it this time"

"Wake. . . . . .wake up. . . . ." a voice from the distant in the darkness spoke, causing Prince Link to regain his senses, and notice that he felt warmth rather than the numbness of snow. He opened his eyes, and everything in front of him appeared blurry.

"There, can you hear me now?" asked a youth's voice. Prince Link glanced over to his side to see the boy he had fought earlier.

"Huh?" Prince link murmured, "I thought I told you to leave me be back at-" He shot up to a sitting position suddenly, "Yo-Ko! Where is he?!?"

"Whoa, calm down, you're going to undo the stitches!" the boy warned him, jumping out of his seat and pressing a hand firmly against Prince Link's chest, forcing him to lay back down.

"But Yo-Ko, where is he? Is he OK?" he questioned, resisting the need to lay back down and rest some more.

The boy shook his head at the attitude he was given, "He's fine, he just barely manage to sustain his fever long enough to survive. Although he's still unconscious, the doctor told us that his temperature dropped, and he should recover fully with some more rest."

Prince Link let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. . . I was so worried that he wouldn't make it. . . . But could I see him?"

"No, the doctor ordered one of us to watch you and keep you in bed until it's time to remove the stitches." he leaned back, a smirk cross his face, "So until then you have to stay in bed, otherwise- " the boy drew out Prince Link's dagger and swung it side to side slightly, "I'll be force to give you more cuts thus forcing you to stay even longer in that bed."

"Why me?" he moaned, plopping his head back on the feather stuffed pillows.

Outside of the hospital, Hikari was brushing the snow off of his elk when a unusually large group of villagers got his attention.

"So it's true? Vaati has returned and threaten to kidnap all the maidens of Hyrule?" one of the villagers questioned.

"That's what my cousin from Hyrule town had said, and I just received word from my mother that Vaati kidnapped the Blue Maiden from the Village of the Blue Maiden." another villager spoke.

Hikari turn his head away from the crowd as he patted Korro's back. "I guess I should let Link know of-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a roar from above caught everyone's attention. "DRAGON!" someone shrieked.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: A DRAGONIC AND EVIL REUNION**

"Huh? Thorana?!?" the boy muttered after a shriek from a monster filled the air. Link suddenly became startled as he watched the injured youth jump out of the bed and leaped out the open window. Link lend out the window just in time to see the boy land gracefully on his feet, as though he was inhuman.

He wasted no time himself as he grabbed his Four Sword , the blade still in it's scabbard, and jumped out the window in pursuit of the boy. A shadow flew overhead of the village, causing everyone to scream and run everywhere in a scramble.

Hikari jumped on Korro's back and urged him to run after Link and the boy they just met earlier. To everyone's surprise, a huge green-scaled dragon landed in a huge clearing in the middle of the village. "What the hell is he doing?" Hikari muttered under his breath as he saw the boy run towards the dragon. However, some brave men were already charging at the dragon with weapons, in an attempt to neither scare the monster away or possibly kill it.  
"Thorana!" Prince Link called to the confused dragon, who was watching the group of men running at it.

It swung it's narrow head towards Prince Link. "Princey! Where's Yo-Ko?" she asked.

Prince Link climbed up on the back of the dragon. "Never mind! Just Fly!" Thorana nodded quickly and leaped into the air, dodging all the various pitch forks that where thrown at them. The boy in green and the boy on top of the elk stopped suddenly, watching Thorana take off into the sky.

* * *

"So Princey, if I may ask again, where's Yo-Ko?"

"He's still back in Kakariko Village. Thorana what are you doing here and how you find me anyways?" the young boy asked.

"I watched you get carry to Kakariko Village by those two boys. . . I thought Yo-Ko was going to recover his fever by now. . . "The dragon snorted some smoke into the air to show her alarm expression. "Shoot! I forgot! I came here to warn you that some dark force is heading towards Kakariko Village!"

"What?! Is it Artof?"

Thorana shook her head, "No, it isn't King Artof, so don't worry about that, but it's that of a growing force. . . ."

"Really, how far away is it?"

"In a few more minutes it should arrive to Kakariko Village. I myself don't know this dark force, but what ever it is, it's already got half the same strength as Artof I'll tell you."

Prince Link glance over his shoulder with a determine look on his face, "We have to go back, I can't leave Yo-Ko's village at the mercy of this thing, especially when he's injured and I'm not there to protect him."

"I know how much Yo-Ko means to you, and I too agree that we can't let it destroy Yo-Ko's village." Thorana sharply turned around and begin to fly back down towards Kakariko Village.

* * *

"Either it was me or that kid really DID climb up on the back of a dragon. . ." Hikari uttered, staring at the sky where he last saw the dragon disappeared to.

Link turn to look at Hikari, "Well it must be his dragon companion, because he referred to the dragon as 'Thorana'. . ."Link puased before nerviously looking over at Hikari, "When was the last time someone was able to befriend dragons?"

The fisher boy shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think I can trust him now-Wait, why is the sky becoming dark?"

Link glanced up at the dark clouds that begin to form overhead. Lighting crashed in the distance as cold rain and an ill-fated wind blew by everyone. "Vaati, he's here," Link spoke unsteadily, his eyes darting around. The air grew silent as the villagers also felt the ominous atmosphere around them.

KA-BLAM!!!!!!!!!! An explosion caused by an abandon stable being blown up broke the silence in the air and replaced it with terrifying screams and more fire spells blowing up in random places.

"Grr, the day I could finally kill Vaati will be the day I'll satisfy my revenge on him!" Hikari cursed, drawing out his blade and firmly pulling Korro's reins back, trying to keep the nervous animal in one place.

"Well today won't be that day unfortunately," Link muttered as he drew his blade out from it's case and beheaded a dark knight. "Hikari, go help the villagers, I'm going to stop Vaati."

The young Element Wielder of Water nodded as he charged his steed into the massive fight with villagers and dark knights. Link turned on his heel, running towards where the fire balls originated.

* * *

Prince Link stared down angrily at the huge war that was now unfolding beneath them. "Damn, they already started fighting," he growled to himself. "Thorana, do you see Yo-Ko down there?"

Thorana scanned the major battlefield. "Princey, all I see is that boy on the elk, the boy in green and Yo-Ko is nowhere to be seen."

"Shoot, Thorana, get me as close as you can near the hospital, I'm going to see if he's there."

The dragon nodded in agreement, diving towards the building. Once she landed, Prince Link jumped off and ran inside. "Yo-Ko!" he called, peeking into random rooms. "Yo-Ko where are you?!?" After running room to room, and making a quick stop to his room to pick up his weapons and pack, he finally glanced inside a recovery room and found a very familiar kunai belt on the bedside table. He ran up to it and picked the weapon belt up. " Yo-Ko, he was here-"

"HELP! Somebody Help!" a childish voice screamed. Prince Link dashed out the room, tucking the belt inside his pack. The voice screamed for help again as he heard an object cracking a wooden object. He stopped in front of a door and reached over to open it.

Locked.

Prince Link cursed to himself as he begin to kick the door down. BAM!!! The door came crashing down as Prince Link successfully knocked it down in five kicks.

In the room, a young boy cowered in the corner of a destroyed room, two dark knights had him corner. "Hey! You two! Pick on someone your own size!" Prince Link yelled, charging in at them. The knights turned around to see him running towards them. Prince Link dodged under a pair of blades that meant to harm him, and decapitated one of the monsters.

Clank! He blocked the dark blade that was falling on him and with his free hand, he aimed it at the creature, his hand glowed a dark aura. BLAM!!! Prince Link blasted a hole thorugh the monster with his dark spell before it disinegratted into smoke. "You OK kid?" he asked the boy.

"Who-Who are you? Stay away from me you dark mage!" the boy demanded, trying to scoot away from Prince Link.

The warrior boy sighed, "And this is what I get as thanks. . . Well, my name's none of your business, and I blasted that guy because he wanted to kill you. So are you coming or do you just want to be left here and die?"

The boy hesitated, but and explosion from outside blew out the window, scaring the boy out of his wits. " PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!" He screamed, throwing himself on Prince Link.

The boy nodded as he cradle the five-year-old in one arm and ran back into the hallway. KA-BLAM!!! Another explosion blew up in the hallway, just barely missing them as Prince Link stumbled but quickly regaining his balance.

* * *

Link glanced around madly, trying to find the source of all the exploding fire spells. Suddenly, a red figure caught his eye; it was Yo-Ko fleeing towards Kakariko graveyard, being chased by a few knights.

"What in the?" Link asked himself, giving up his search for Vaati and ran after Yo-Ko.

* * *

Prince Link turned around a corner, but came to a skidding halt, in front of him were three dark knights. As Prince Link charged up his dark spell in his hand, the knights suddenly fell forward, arrows in their backs as they blew up into smoke. Prince Link, surprised that the knights were destroyed, stared down the hallway where the arrows came from. 

A tall man in a brown and blue hunting tunic was holding a bow while he had his other hand ready to draw out an arrow. As the mustached man glanced at the dark spell that was still forming in Princey's hand and at his tunic, he gasped. "You there!" he yelled at Prince Link, drawing out the arrow and loading it in his bow, "Drop the child, you damn Dragon Hunter!"

Prince Link stepped back shocked, then he whipped around and ran away from the archer. "I said Halt!!!" he yelled, chasing after Prince Link.

Once he turned the same corner as the young dragon boy had, he aimed his bow at him and released the bowstring.

Thump! It narrowly missed Prince Link as he entered a room and slammed the door shut, lodging the arrow into the wooden door. Prince Link breathed heavily as he glanced around the room. The door behind him begin to bang furiously as the archer repeatedly rammed the door and shouting commands at him for opening the door.

CRACK!!! A flash from a silver blade exploded next to Princey, causing the boy to scream in fright. "It's OK, it's OK, I'm not going to let you get hurt," Princey assured him, jumping away from the now splintering door and rocking him a bit.

He looked over his shoulder to see a window. CRACK!!! The blade hack the door in half, giving entrance to the man as he entered the room. "Now, I'm going to ask you again, release the child you have captive you evil monster." He stepped forward, holding his blade ominously, causing Link to step back, "Or I'll slay you."

He ran towards the window, causing the man to follow Prince Link, only to stop when he saw the swords youth jump out the window with the boy. Prince Link landed safely on the ground as he let the broken glass rain around him.

"AUGH!" he cried out in pain, something sharp and strong lodged itself into his back. He looked up at the four story window to see the archer loading another arrow to his bow and firing it at Prince Link. He jumped from his previous spot to avoid the arrow.

"Princey!" Thorana called as she flew towards Prince Link. She landed in front of him, letting Princey jump on and took of into the air, leaving the man to glare scornfully at the departing dragon.

_'You damn Dragon Hunter. You Damn Dragon Hunter.'_ The man's voice echoed in Princey's head over and over again.

_'He's right, I am nothing but a damn Dragon Hunter,'_ Prince Link thought to himself, _'A Dragon Hunter outlaw wanted through out all of Hyrule. . . '_

_'Release the Child you have captive you monster, or I'll SLAY you. . ._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SAVED VILLAGE AND A DRAGON SLAYER**

Link glanced around, wondering where the young kitsune boy ran to. His ears suddenly picked up a medley of clashing blades, coming within the graveyard. He ran past the gate and found Yo-Ko dueling the knights. He skillfully dodged and stuck back at the monsters that tried to slash their blades at Yo-Ko.

Link stood there dumbstruck as he watched the last of the knights fall. Once the last monster disappeared, Yo-Ko began to severely cough as he fell to his knees. "Whoa! Are you OK?" Link asked, placing a hand on Yo-Ko's shoulder.

The kitsune boy looked up at him, his Smokey-blue eyes were droopy and his face was still blushing with remaining fever. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, I'm just trying to fend myself from those guys." He coughed again. "Ugh, my lungs hurt really bad. . ."

Link looked around and turn his attention back to Yo-Ko, "Well, I can't take you back to Kakariko Village, but I don't know if I could leave you here alone."

"No-No, It's alright, I can come along with you, I just need to regain some air." He coughed again.

"I don't think so, I'm taking you to Dampe's House, you're in no condition to battle." Link withdrew his blade and picked the boy up, hooking an arm under his knees and wrapping the other around his waist.

"Ugh, I think you're right. . . I'm so tired. . . " Yo-Ko muttered, resting his head against Link's chest and closing his eyes.

Link quickly ran to a little shed that sat near the yard. He knocked on the door with his foot, hoping that someone will answer. "Yes?" a gruff voice asked as the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Dampe, can you please take care of him? Kakariko Village is in danger and I need to go back."

"Huh? Well isn't it Yo-Ko! What happen to the young lad?"

Link stared at Dampe Surprised, "How do you know him?"

"I'll explain later, you said Kakariko Village was in danger wasn't it? Now hurry up and save the village." He reached over and took the sick boy from Link's hand and begin to walk in, but stopped to look at Link, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him, I knew him ever since he was a baby living here."

Link nodded and ran back to the village to aid the others. Dampe set the little kitsune on his large bed. "Oh boy, I hope this is jus' a regular fever, and something that you and your mother suffered from." He glanced sadly outside his window and stared at a tombstone. The name engraved in it was Lillian-Ko.

* * *

Hikari madly slashed at the upcoming waves of dark knights, desperately trying to reduce the numbers that rushed at him and the small group of men. Korro reared up suddenly as a fire ball exploded in front of him. "Whoa!" Hikari yelped as he grabbed on tightly to Korro's saddle as he reared up. 

A roaring scream was heard as everyone looked up. The dragon that appeared earlier soar down on the battle field, opening it's gaping mouth. A rainbow of yellow and white blazes tinged with blue rained down on the dark knights, causing them to scream in pain as they disappeared into dark clouds.

Hikari watched in awe as the dragon lift itself into the air and once again disappeared into the heavy black smoke clouds in the air. "Hikari!" called a voice.

"Link! You found Vaati yet?" the fisher boy asked. Link, who stopped next to Hikari, shook his head.

"No, But I found Yo-Ko."

"Is he Ok?"

"Yeah, Dampe is taking care of him, right now, we need to look for Vaati-" Link stopped as he spotted a man running by him. "Hey, that's Beowulf."

"Beowulf? As in the famous hunter of Hyrule?" Hikari asked.

Link looked up at him, "I don't know, I saw him at the tournament, but he had a beard. Now with that mustache I hardly recognized him."

Hikari looked on, "Well, where he is? He just disappeared. . . . Come on, we need to find Vaati"

* * *

Prince Link scanned the village; the fires where subsiding, there was a few knights roaming around, and the skies where clearing a bit. "Thorana, you still sense that dark presence? " 

"Yes, it's still here, but I can't find it. . . . . Wherever the explosions were, that's where the dark force was the strongest."

"So what ever that was, it was evading you guys?" the little boy questioned.

Prince Link glanced down at the boy he was holding tightly in his arms, "You could say that, since we couldn't find that force. . . . Why where you in the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh, I just had a really bad flu, so my parents took me to the hospital so I could get better."

"I see. . . What is your name young one?" Thorana asked, still flying around to find the dark force in Kakariko Village.

"I name's Ryan," the boy replied. "But I don't understand why he did that."

"Who did what?" the young warrior asked.

"Why Beowulf attacked us, he was my neighbor, but he was always a nice guy. . . ."

Prince Link wore a face of shock upon hearing Beowulf's name, but luckey the youth didn't see it.

The dragon suddenly perked her head up, "Princey! I found the source!"

Prince Link drew out a bow and loaded an arrow on it, "Where?"

"It's to the right, I'm going to have to land Ryan somewhere though."

Prince Link looked down at him, then back to Thorana, "Thorana, land in the graveyard."

* * *

"I still can't find Vaati!" Link growled as he looked at the skies for any signs of the monster.

Hikari, leading Korro at a fast speed around Kakariko, glance over his shoulder, "He has to be somewhere here."

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

Link looked ahead of him, "That was a maiden scream! Vaati must have found her!"

"Hiya!" Hikari urged his steed, making it run faster. Just as they turned around the corner, the two boys spotted the unconscious maiden in Vaati's claws. "You! Put her down!" Hikari ordered, drawing out his Four Sword.

"Why should I? A few more maidens left and I shall have enough power to rule Hyrule with the beautiful Zelda at my side, heh heh heh." Vaati chuckled.

"Oh no you aren't!" Link roared, jumping off Korro and charged at Vaati. Shing! The blade that harmed Vaati a year ago had failed to prove any damage to him again.

The sorcerer laughed, "Must I tell you this again? That sword is useless now! I will rule Hyrule with Zelda as my beautiful queen now!" He swiped an arm at Link, tossing his blade out of Link's hand. BAM! Vaati then punched Link in his ribs, tossing him into a pile of wooden crates. CRASH! The boxes collapsed and splintered as the boy landed into them, burying Link under all the woods splinters.

"Link!" Hikari yelled, watching his comrade disappear under all the debris. He turn to glare at Vaati, "You're mine now!!!" The fisher boy charged his steed forward. Korro out of instinct, lowered it's two lethal horns as the elk charged swiftly at the monster.

Vaati smirked and thrust his hand forward, a strong force field knocked the duo back. Hikari and Korro let out a cry as they flew back. Korro landed hard on his side, Hikari however, slammed his head into a solid wall of a house, falling limp to his side.

Suddenly, a ear-piercing scream filled the air, causing the wizard to look around warily. The scream sounded again as the sound of heavily thumping wings came within range. "No, it couldn't be." Vaati muttered, looking up.

A huge green dragon exploded from a dark smoke cloud, it's gaping jaws releasing an inferno of white and blue fire. Vaati threw his shield up, protecting himself. "VAATI! LEAVE THIS VILLAGE NOW!" a voice roared from the back of the dragon.

Prince Link had the collar of his tunic up past his face and his hood pulled down low so only his piercing blue-green eyes were visible. He was aiming an arrow at the wizard, it's metal tip shining brightly. He released the bowstring as the arrow whistled loaded as it flew towards it's ideal target.

Vaati let out a cry in pain as the weapon sank in his arm. "¡Thorana, dé vuelta detrás alrededor!" Prince Link ordered. His dragon nodded and flew straight up into the air. Once she fully was facing up, she back flipped in midair and twisted her body upright so that she flew at Vaati again. The boy drew out another arrow and aimed it at Vaati. "¡Flecha Del Fuego!" Prince Link muttered. His arrow suddenly ignited into flames that licked his gloved hand harmlessly.

Swoosh! The arrow flew at Vaati again, but the wizard snagged the arrow and broke the shaft in half. Princey swore under his breath seeing that his last arrow failed to hit it's mark. He slide his bow into Thorana's saddle bag and drew out his sword. Prince Link stood up on his saddle and jumped off, landing on both his feet even though he jumped down from more than four stories up in the air.

Prince Link charged at Vaati, his battle cry increased as he got closer to him. Vaati held the girl in front of him, causing Princey to stop. "You see her?" Vaati asked, then he held his other hand next to her side, causing her to levitate between his hands, "Now watch her disappear!"

"NO!" Prince Link tried to step forward, but a bright light flashed, then the maiden was gone. He gritted his teeth in anger as Vaati laughed. "Why you-" The boy cried out again as he jumped at Vaati. The orb floated to the side, letting Princey swiped at the air. Prince Link wheeled his blade around, slashing at Vaati again.

Clank! The Diamond blade was stopped at Vaati held it in one place. "What a very beautiful blade, it's a shame that this will be the last time seeing it!" The claw suddenly begin to glow black.

"I don't think so. ¡Rechazo De la Luz!" Prince Link chanted. The diamond blade suddenly flashed brightly, causing Vaati to recoil from the blade and scream in pain. "Thought so, DIE!" The boy lifted his blade above his head and brought it down towards Vaati.

Vaati's eyes shot up, a dark pulse suddenly paralyzed Prince Link. Vaati laughed as he rammed his fist into Princey's stomach, throwing him back into a tree. The boy lay shivering in pain as his back ached in terrible pain. His sword landed way out of his reach.

"Heh, you put up a good fight, Dragon Hunter," Vaati commented, lifting his chin up, "But why are you trying to hide your identity from me? Who are you really?" The wizard's claws grabbed the boy's collar and pulled it down. He gasped in shock. "Prince Link?!? You're still alive?!?"

"And still kicking, HIYA!" the boy drew out his dagger and slashed his dagger at Vaati, slicing the monster's shoulder.

"UGH!" Vaati backed away from the boy. "Damn you, traitor."

Prince Link grinned, "And I'm proud to be it. Now leave!" Prince Link yelled again.

"I don't think so!" Vaati yelled, concurring a dark orb and shooting it at Prince Link. The boy rolled to the side and picked up Link's arrow and bow. Quickly notching the arrow in the string he aimed it at the ball of darkness.

"¡Flecha Ligera!" The arrow suddenly flashed a golden light. He released the arrow as it flew through the air and disinacarnated the dark orb and flew at Vaati.

"NO!" Vaati screamed as the arrow struck him, "When we meet again Prince Link, I WILL destroy you!" Then in a flash, the wind mage disappeared. Prince Link grinned at this victory.

Suddenly Prince Link gasped in pain and his eyes widen as he heard the horrible sound of flesh tearing. He glanced down to see the tip of a sword sticking out his stomach, then glance over his shoulder to see the man he saw earlier. "Beowulf," he coughed, blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. The man with drew his blade, causing Prince Link to fall on his knees, blood gushing out of his stomach wound.

_"PRINCEY! PRINCEY!!!!"_ Thorana's screams echoed in his head as he hit the ground. _"Princey! I'm coming! Hold On. . . . Hold. . . ."_

Then there was silence.


	8. Princey's Languge Translation

YOU MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT PRINCEY SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER 

I have no idea how to make my own langugue, so I decided to have the Dragon languae in Spanish. SO here it is

**Spainish - English**

"¡Thorana,dé vuelta detrás alrededor!" - Thorana, Turn Back around!

"¡Flecha Del Fuego!" - Fire Arrow!

"¡Rechazo De la Luz!" - Repelling Light!

"¡Flecha Ligera!" - Light Arrow!

And that's all for last chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT:MEETING ZELDA'S LONG-LOST FRIEND**

Link shoved a huge piece of wood off himself, throwing most of the crate splinters off himself. He looked up at where Vaati had been, and gasped as his eyes widen in shock; The boy he saw earlier riding on the dragon was laying on the ground, blood pooled around him.

"YOU!" Link roared, jumping to his feet and glaring at the man standing over him, "What did you DO to him?"

The man turned around to see Link, "Hey, weren't you that apprentice that I met at the tournament gate a few days ago?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question about why you wounded that boy, Beowulf!"

Beowulf pointed his blade at the motionless boy with his bloodied blade, "You mean this Dragon boy? I'm doing this village a favor in killing him so that all the monsters that are here could leave."

Link stepped forward shouting, "But he wasn't controlling the monsters! Vaati was!"

"Vaati? He was sealed away a year ago, THIS boy however works for Ganondorf!"

Link stood shock, "He what?"

"He works for Ganondorf, the king of evil, and I saw him kidnapped a villager boy, that is why he MUST be destroyed." Beowulf lifted his blade up above the boy's head. "Now, Die!"

"Stop!" a voice yelled, catching Link's attention.

"Yo-Ko?" Link questioned, blinking.

Wham! The tiny kitsune boy ran into Beowulf, knocking him away from the dragon youth. Yo-Ko jumped back and ran up to the boy, gently rolling him on his back and lifted his head, "Princey, Princey, wake up."

The hunter tried to run up to Yo-Ko, but suddenly the huge dragon landed in front of him, roaring loudly in his face. Startled, he fell back and backpedaled away. Link didn't dare try approaching the huge monster in fear that it may attack him trying to guard the wounded boy.

"Link, what the hell happen?" Hikari asked, walking up next to Link as he held his head in pain. Korro limped behind him. "And why is he wounded on the floor again?"

Link pointed to Beowulf, who was trying to make the dragon move back by swinging his sword at it. The dragon refused to move and snapped it's jaws at Beowulf, eventually attracting a huge crowd of men armed with pitch forks, spears, swords, and clubs.

"Crud, this isn't looking to good, "Link muttered.

Hikari shook his head and looked at the crowd that was now murmuring about jumping in to overpower and kill the dragon or to wait until it gets tired, "We HAVE to stop him before someone gets hurt."

"Right, come on." Link ran up to the dragon, causing some people to gasp as the huge monster whirled it's head to glare at Link. It ignored him as he knelt down next to Yo-Ko. As Hikari and Korro ran up to them, Link begin to examine the boy's wound.

"Shoot, Beowulf got him straight through his stomach. I don't think we can get help fast enough."

"I don't think we can even GET help from the villagers," Hikari remarked, watching a few villagers attempt to do the same but only to get roared and snapped at with deadly jaws, forcing to retreat.

"Everyone, listen! This boy had NOTHING to do with this attempted massacre. This was all of Vaati's doing!" Link announced, standing up to face the villagers. A rise of murmurs has heard.

"It's true, my sister from The Village of the Blue Maiden said that Vaati kidnapped the Maiden!" a villager commented, causing the murmurs to rise even more.

"But this boy!" Beowulf began to counter, "He's the Heir to Dragona's dying throne! He served Ganondorf!" The villagers gasped as some of them begin to readied their weapons.

"Crap, they're turning against us Link," Hikari announced, backing away from the villagers.

"But Prince Link saved Princess Zelda from the fortress!" Yo-Ko yelled out. The crowd fell silent.

Link's eyes widen as he heard this. _'Zelda, she-I remember her saying something about Prince Link!'

* * *

_

Flashback

_Young Link was running up towards the castle door, the whole place was nearly in ruins. "Excuse me," Link asked a young-looking Shiro, who just barely started working as the Castle's guard, "Where's the Princess Zelda?"_

_"I just saw her enter the castle, but you might not be able to see her right now, the castle is on full alert after those cursed monsters raided this place."_

_Link thanked Shiro and headed in towards the castle. Again he asked another guard about Princess Zelda. The guard then escorted him to her room. He knocked on her door, "Zelda, Link would like to speak with you."_

_After a short pause, the girl opened the door, "Oh, please come in, Link." She stepped to the side as Link walked in and nodded to the guard, "Thank you." Then she closed the door._

_"Zelda, I was so worry about you-" Link was cut off as Zelda turned around and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his green shirt. "Zelda, what happen?"_

_"Oh Link, I feel so terrible!" Zelda sobbed. "Prince Link, he disappeared into the woods after he helped me and my father escape, and the guards haven't found any sign of him."_

_Link blinked, "What are you talking about Zelda? Who's Prince Link?"_

_"Prince Link, he was Dragona's next heir to the throne, but he rescued me from Dragona's fortress when I got kidnapped by one of the Dragon Hunters. We hid him here for more than a month while you and your grandfather was away, but then just yesterday, he started to get jumpy and then told me and my father that there was going to be a huge castle raid because the Dragon Hunters where looking for him. We all escape into the woods, but Princey told me to wait in the woods until the Dragon Hunters left," Zelda explained, slowing her sobs down. "Before we departed, he promised that he'll return to Hyrule Castle again to see me. So far, no one has seen him since yesterday."_

_Link patted Zelda on her back, trying to calm down , "Don't worry Zelda, I sure he'll come back to see you."_

_"But Link, I'm afraid that the Dark Dragon hunters found him and-and, oh Link!" Zelda sobbed into Link's tunic again. Link frowned as he looked out the window and gaze towards the woods._

End of Flashback

* * *

"He's still that of the Dark Dragon Blood! Do you people not remember what he did as a Dragon? He destroyed this place! He killed a great number of Villagers!" Beowulf continued, "And most of Hyrule's residents! Even Princess Zelda couldn't control him in his dragon rage! And he just kidnapped a young boy from this village! He MUST be destroyed!!!" 

The villagers shouted in anticipation, shaking their pitch forks at the group. "Yep," Hikari sighed, drawing out his blade, "We're screwed."

"Attack him and his allies!" Beowulf commanded, Closing in on the small group. Just before the villagers got within a few meters of the dragon, a rain of needles slammed into the ground, stopping the villagers and Beowulf in their tracks.

"Stop!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked up to see a masculine Sheikah female land between the Dragon and Beowulf. "Beowulf! You of all people dare attack someone under the protection of the Hyrulean Family!"

"He kidnapped a child from this village, Impa! What else is there to defend him-" Beowulf was cut off as a small voice spoke.

"Beowulf! Don't hurt him!" Ryan pleaded, jumping next to Impa.

"Ryan! What happen to you?"

"He didn't do nothing! He saved me from those dark monster from the hospital!"

Impa looked at Beowulf intently, "As you were saying about him being kidnapped?"

The man, after a few seconds of staring at Impa's furious expression, finally sighed, "Fine, I'll leave him alone. But should he do something evil I warning you now Impa, I WILL destroy him." With that, he and a few of the villagers left.

"Thank you Impa, that was a close call," Link thanked her, drawing his sword back in it's sheath.

"I can't let no one hurt those under the protection of the Hyrulean Family you know," Impa answered, kneeling next to the gravely wounded boy and frowned, "This is not good."

Ryan looked over at the injured boy, "What happen to him? Will he be alright?"

Hikari shook his head, "I don't think so," he said softly.

Impa lifted the boy up, "There's still a chance and I would have taken him back to the hospital, but since Beowulf is still suspicious of Prince Link, we'll take him to my house. Ryan, can you go get the doctor please"

* * *

Link sat down in the middle of a huge living room, Yo-Ko sat in the middle on a rug, staring at the ground. 

"Yo-Ko, are you OK?" Link asked, watching Yo-Ko for some time starting at the ground.

The kitsune glance over, "Yeah, I'm just worry that Princey might have been more badly wounded than he appears to be."

Link looked at him, but jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. "He's a Dark Dragon Hunter, Impa! There's no way I'm treating his wounds!" the doctor yelled, stomping out of the room.

"He's gravely wounded dammit! You could at least tend to his stomach wound!" Impa shouted at him.

"He's still a Dark Dragon Hunter! And to make things worse, the former Prince of Dragona! No way am I going to treat his injuries!" KA-BAM! He slammed the door close as he left the house.

Ryan just stared at the door as a random jar shattered somewhere in Impa's house. "He's. . . . not coming back is he?"

Impa sighed, "No. . . . " She turned to Link and Yo-Ko, "Say Link, Yo-Ko, would you mind if you watch and tend to Prince Link while I go out to get a friend really quick? It won't take me long."

"Um, sure. . .I guess. . . ." Link answered.

"Good, I'll be right back," Impa assured them as she and Ryan left., then closed the door.

Yo-Ko sighed, "I can't believe he didn't even BOTHER mending Princey's wound a bit. . . But then again, this isn't the first time Princey was badly wounded without a doctor's help." The kitsune quickly walked into the room with Link quickly following behind.

Link gasped at Princey's current condition: his face was a very white pale than the last time he saw him and the bandages on his stomach wound quickly was turning into a red wine colour. Yo-Ko begin to work on changing his bandages and cleaning his wound a bit.

_"I never thought I would say this,"_ Link thought to himself gazing down at Princey's face, _"But please make it through. . . . For Zelda's sake."

* * *

Wow, what a way to end a chapter! I can't beilieve how much it stinks! And yes, Prince Link plays a big role some where near the end of the story. SO please tell me what you think!_


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: THE KITSUNE MEETING'S WITH THE DRAGON**

The boy let out an unconscious moan as Yo-Ko applied some warm towels on Princey's wound. Link looked on as he watched Yo-Ko skillfully tended to the injured Buy. "How many times have you done this?"

"Huh? Oh, a few couple times," Yo-Ko then placed a steaming hot towel over the warm ones, "He's been getting injured more lately. . . I feel sorry for him at times because he always gets injured from my mistakes."

"Oh," Link thought to himself, he glanced at the hot towels. "What is that for?"

Yo-Ko wiped his hands clean with a rag, "To heal the wound a bit, since he has dragon blood in him, they heal faster than the average Hylain, but only when the dragon is resting and is in a very warm place."

". . . . Dragon? What do you mean he's a dragon?" Hikari asked as he walked in, wondering what the hell Yo-Ko meant by Prince Link having Dragon blood.

Yo-Ko's ears perked up, "Oh, um. . . You never knew?"

Hikari was now getting irritated, "What do you mean by Dragon blood?"

"Well. . . . .You see. . . "

The sound of the front door opening attracted the two's attention as they glance over. A very tall tan skin man came inside following Impa and Ryan. "Link, Hikari, this is Renado, he's Kakariko's village shaman, he's going to check on Prince Link, so would Hikari, Yo-Ko, do you mind stepping out side while I talk to Link and Renado tends to Prince Link?"

Hikari at first was staring at the tall man, but with Yo-Ko pulling him, they left Impa to speak with Link and Renado to tend to the injured youth.

"Yo-Ko, do I need to ask you again, what did you mean by Dragon blood?" Hikari asked again once the door shut in front of his face, clipping his cheek. "OW!"

Yo-Ko jumped and, seeing that the fisherboy just got slapped by a door, blushed, "Oops. . . Sorry about that." He glanced skyward for a moment before he turn back to Hikari. "Well, it's kinda a long story, but I'll try to shorten it for you. . . "

* * *

_Flashback_

'It all started after my mother died, just a few years ago from that horrible plague that feel on Hyrule.' The young kitsune began.

_A eight year old Yo-Ko is seen running from the village at night, stopping at the edge of the woods to glance at the village, but mostly at the direction of Kakariko Graveyard. Tears rolled down his face as he turned away and entered the woods._

'For days I wander the lost woods, trying to get rid of the horrible memory of my mom being gone, trying to not be sad, but it kept failing. But one day, I ran out of food and rupees, so I changed into a fox and stole a cucco from a farmer.'

_A young fox suddenly bolted away from a cucco coop, a very angry farmer behind him swinging a hoe at the fox._

'I successfully got a cucco, but the farmer found out and started to chase me into the woods. I ran, hoping to lose him, but he still kept following me. But then he stopped me.'

'Stopped you? How?' Hikari asked.

'He, well, threw a stone at me so hard, I actually broke a few ribs.'

_The farmer picks up a huge, grapefruit-sized rock and threw it at Yo-Ko. The fox yelped in pain as he crashed into a tree, trying to struggle to his feet, but collapsed, whimpering in pain. The farmer raised the hoe above Yo-Ko, then brought it down._

'And then, that's when he came.'

_Just before the metal blade could kill Yo-Ko, a boy grabbed the pole, stopping it in mid flight. 'Hey, you! Who do you think you are?' The farmer shouted angrily._

_'The owner of this fox, I'm so sorry that I let him loose,' The boy lied calmly, as though it was the truth._

_'Owner eh? Well how the heck do you think that you could replace my cucco that I lost to that demon?'_

_The boy glanced at the shivering fox the back to the farmer, 'Well, you injured my fox, so I don't think I could help you there.' The boy yanked the pole out of his hand and threw it to the side. 'Now if you mind, I must leave-'_

_The farmer stood threaten, 'Hold it! If you think you could get away so easily, I'll have the Hyrulean guards set on you so fast, it ain't even funny!'_

'At the mention of the guards, Princey looked frighten at first, but then he said.'

_'Fine,' The boy sighed as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a satchel, tossing it to the farmer, 'There, I hope that's enough to keep you satisfy, now leave me and my fox alone.'_

_The farmer opened it angrily, but his jaw dropped as he saw a bundle of orange rupees in it. He turned to glare at the boy again, 'You think you could just bribe me with money?'_

_The youth gave a exasperated sigh as he drew out his blade, 'The NEXT thing I'll give you is your arm that I'll be cutting off in a second if you don't leave me alone now.'_

_At the glance of the blade, the farmer just smiled weakly, backing away, 'My apologies mister, I-I didn't mean to provoke you, why this is just enough. . . Bye!'_

'Honestly, I never had seen a farmer run that fast I tell you!' Yo-Ko laughed, before continuing.

_The boy, after making sure the farmer was gone, withdrew his blade and crouched down next to Yo-Ko, stretching a hand towards him. At first he moved away. 'Hey, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you, but it's a good idea that you don't change into your human form just yet, that will cause more pain than you are in in your kitsune form.'_

'I was so surprised that he found out that I was a kitsune.'

_The fox sat there surprised, letting Princey gently scratched his eye, a soft smile crept on his face, 'By the looks of it, you're no older then ten I believe. Now hold still, I'm just going to to place a sleeping spell so you don't feel any pain.'_

_Then all blacked out._

_The sound of a fire cracking was heard as Yo-Ko begin to regain his senses. As he opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling of a cave._

'When I woke up, I found myself in a cave.'

_He looked around and saw the boy, looking down at him. 'I see you finally woke up, how does your ribs feel?'_

_'Sore. . . Where am I though?'_

_'In a cave, I had to hide you somewhere in case that crazy farmer came to look for you.'_

_The boy twitched his ears, 'Oh. . . Well thank you for helping me get away from him, I'm Yo-Ko by the way.'_

_'Yo-Ko,' The boy repeated, 'I'm Prince Link.'_

_'Prince? You're a prince?' Yo-Ko sat up, but realized that there wasn't any jabbing pain. 'Huh?'_

_Prince Link chuckled, 'You seem surprise. While you slept, I healed your injury, you should be fine in the morning.'_

_'Oh, thank you very much again, Prince Link.' Yo-Ko gave a slight bow, causing Prince Link to blush._

_'Yo-Ko, there's no need for you to do that, Prince is just my name.' He glanced away to the side, 'As weird as it might sound though. . . Ugh.' He grimaced as the arm he was resting on his side clutched it._

_Yo-Ko approached him, 'Hey, are you OK?'_

_'No-no, I'm fine, don't worry about me,' Prince Link waved his hand a bit._

'I knew there was something that was bothering Princey.'

_Yo-Ko crawled up to Prince Link, reaching a hand to his arm, 'Could you let me see at least? Maybe I could help you?'_

_Prince Link slightly moved away, 'Don't worry Yo-Ko, there's no need for that, thank you anyways. Ugh.' He shivered as he tried to stand up._

'As he stood up, I saw what was bothering him.'

_Yo-Ko gasped as he saw a deep red colour on Prince Link's tunic, 'Prince Link! You're hurt!' He jumped up and grabbed him to prevent him from leaving, 'Princey, lay down and let me see that wound!'_

_Prince Link looked at Yo-Ko with disapproval, but sat down, 'I'm fine Yo-Ko, I just need some rest is all-UGH!' He flinched in pain as Yo-Ko pried his arm away from his side._

_'The tunic.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Take it off,' Yo-Ko side roughly._

_Princey just stared at him, 'What for?'_

_'I need to see that wound, and that tunic of yours isn't helping,' Yo-Ko sighed._

_The boy hesitated, then begun to take his bloodied tunic off but stopped._

_Yo-Ko eyed him, 'Off. . .now.'_

'Once he finally took that tunic off, I was shocked, not only was there the deep gash in his side, but his body was covered from neck to waist in large bruises, cuts, gashes and whip lashes.'

_'How-How did this happen to you?' Yo-Ko questioned, taking out a bottle and a large pack of gauzes. Before he could apply any antiseptic to his wounds, Prince Link gently pushed it away._

_'Yo-Ko. . . You're right.'_

_'About what?'_

_Princey's eyes looked at him sadly, like a puppy that had been used and then beaten, 'I WAS a prince, I myself served Ganondorf once.'_

_Yo-Ko's eyes widen, 'Wait, Prince Link? I. . . Heard that name before.'_

_Prince Link clutched his wound as he continued, 'My full title is Prince Link of Dragona, blood heir to the Dragona throne, and son of the evil Dark Dragon who's name King Artof of Dragona. . . .'_

_

* * *

_Yeah, the explaination will be told later. . . . Sorry I keep making it trashier. . . . . .


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: THE KITSUNE'S AND DRAGON'S STORY**

"What is it you have to tell me Impa?" Link asked as she closed the front door.

"I wouldn't have mind Yo-Ko and Hikari to be here, but Yo-Ko still hasn't gotten over the fact that his mother passed away," Impa spoke, walking over to a bookshelf.

Link stood there speechless, "His mother? But what of his father?"

"Just settle down Link, and I'll explain a bit of Yo-Ko's story to you, just so you know his background a bit."

Link at first hesitated, but sat down on a chair as Impa took out a picture from the shelf. "I'm sure you heard that a few years ago, there was a terrible plague that fell on Hyrule. But the plague appeared as a fever to the Hyrulean while it was deadly and painful to the Zoras, Gorons, and the rare Kitsune race.

"Yo-Ko was the second to last villager in this village to be affect by the plague, but since he had the blood of a Hyrulean in his veins from his father, he managed to hold out long enough for the illness to fade away. His mother, Izuna, also known as Lillian to those who where close to her, died from the plague."

"How did she?"

Impa wore a face of sadness as she continued, "While Yo-Ko was ill, she stayed next to his side and tended to her ill son. But she knowingly exposed herself to the plague and in time before Yo-Ko's birthday, she passed away from the plague. It hurt Yo-Ko so badly, his body slowly started to die from depression.

"Since his father was the King's personal knights, I could take Yo-Ko under my care. But no matter how hard I tried, Yo-Ko lost interest in life and kept blaming himself for his mother's death.

"Then one day, Zelda was kidnapped by a dragon hunter so I was called to Hyrule Castle."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_A guard on horse back rode up to Impa's door, quickly he dismounted and knocked on her door harshly. The sheikah opened the door, "What is going on? Did something happen over at the castle?"_

_"Yes, it's Zelda, she's been kidnapped by a Dragon Hunter."_

_A look of shock and rage clouded her face, "I knew I should have stayed with the Princess!" She glanced over behind at Yo-Ko who was curled up on the couch, clutching dearly to a picture of his mom. "Yo-Ko, you stay here, I'll be right back Ok?"_

_The young boy glanced over at Impa, his pale face showed no emotion other than sadness, "Yes Impa."_

_She frowned, but knowing the princess was more important, Impa jumped on her horse and rode quickly to the castle._

"By the time I got there, young Prince Link rescued Zelda, so everything was resolved, although there was a few arguments about letting that of dragon blood wander the castle. But as I returned to Kakariko Village, Yo-Ko was gone."

_Impa comes through her door, but finds the house dark, "Huh, Yo-Ko? Why are the lights off? I thought you were afraid of the dark. . . .Yo-Ko?" She lit a lantern and fired up the fireplace. "I wonder if he's asleep already," she muttered to herself as she walked over to the table, but there was a note next to an empty picture frame._

_Impa picked it up and looked at it, "'Dear Impa, thank you so much for trying to care for me, but I'm afraid I can't be a burden to you no longer since the Princess is missing, so I'm . . . leaving. Yo-Ko. . . .' No he didn't, Yo-Ko!" She burst outside and ran to Yo-Ko's former house. After searching inside with no luck, Impa went to the grave yard._

_On Lillian's grave was a note also. "'Dampe, please take care of my mother's grave for I am leaving Kakariko Village forever.'" Impa stared at the note then looked down at Lillian's grave to see flowers and a note tied around it._

_I'm sorry mom._

"I tried to look for Yo-Ko, but all my searching failed, and fearing that he had died, I had gave up looking for Yo-Ko."

The youth in green frowned, "But how did you found him?"

Impa suddenly smiled a bit as she recalled something, "After I came back from the castle due to that siege a few days later, a shop keeper I knew informed me about Yo-Ko coming to the village earlier."

_"Hey Impa, I have to tell you something that may interest you," a shopkeeper called to her as she was passing his stand._

_She looked over at him confuse, "What is it?"_

_He switched hands with the broom and gestured with his now free hand, " I just saw young Yo-Ko today."_

_"What? He was here? What was he doing?" asked a shocked Impa._

_"Easy there, I knew this would interest you," the man laughed, smoothing out his bushy mustache, "I saw him this morning right before you came here.."_

_"Did he buy anything?"_

_The shopkeeper lend back a bit as he tried to remember, "Yes he did, he bought a couple of blue potions, some gauze, rolls of bandages, and some food. I don't see why he need all that medical stuff fast, seeing that he wasn't harm in anyway. In fact he looked like he was worry over someone else instead of himself. And he must have got those rupees he had from someone else, I never seen Yo-Ko with a few orange rupees, let alone a blue rupee!"_

_Impa thought for a bit, guessing who the injured person in question was and who's rupees they where also, "Which way did he go to? Did you see him off?"_

_"Yep, he went that way, into the woods," he pointed at the woods straight across his stall._

_"Thank you, may you have a pleasant day," Impa smiled as she headed towards the woods._

_After a while, she saw some footprints on the floor, that belonging to Yo-Ko. Impa followed them quickly, but then hid herself to see Yo-Ko entering a small cave, trying to put down the stuff he bought earlier._

_"I knew I would find you Yo-Ko," Impa spoke as she stood up from her hiding place._

_The startled kitsune boy glanced back at her. "Impa? Is that you? How did you-"_

_"The storekeeper was kind enough to inform me that you where in the village, may I ask what use you have for that stuff you are carrying now?"_

_Yo-Ko glanced worryingly over at the cave, "A boy named Prince Link, he's badly hurt and I'm trying to tend to his wounds."_

_Impa looked up at the cave, "May I see to him Yo-Ko?"_

_"Go ahead Impa, he told me that he stayed at Hyrule castle and met Princess Zelda." The boy entered in as Impa followed in also._

_The young boy was lying on a makeshift bed made of a large pile of soft leaves and moss. Although he was bandaged skillfully, some of the bandages still showed some signs of blood still bleeding through._

_Impa walked up to him and knelt down on one knee to get a closer look at his face. "Prince Link, are you awake?"_

_The boy winced unconsciously as his eyes slowly opened, "Impa? Is that you?"_

_"It is young Prince, what has happened to you?" She asked, removing the bloodied bandages and started to dress his wound again with a new roll of bandage Yo-Ko handed to him._

_"Artof found me. . . He meant to harm Zelda, but she manage to escape from his grasp while I distracted him. Unfortunately, he and his right hand dragons beat and whipped me for disobeying the Dragona rule. And now," Princey held up his hand and took off his glove, exposing a dragon birthmark with a diagonal burn mark across his mark, "I hold the cursed betrayal mark of my land. . ."_

_"But you did what was best for Hyrule Princey," Yo-Ko spoke, looking at Princey worryingly._

_Impa looked up at Yo-Ko. This was the first time he took interest in someone else even though he was troubled by the condition this young boy was in. "Princey? Is that what you name him Yo-Ko?"_

_He nodded, "Yep, but he doesn't mind, right Princey?"_

_"Right, it's better than Prince Link of Dragona," he smiled weakly at his new friend. Yo-Ko's long lost smile that use to brighten any room , no matter how gloomy the day was, returned. This caused Impa to smile also._

* * *

"This was the first time in a long time since I had seen Yo-Ko's smile before he fell into his depression. In fact, I think Prince Link somehow reached out and managed to help Yo-Ko forget his worries for awhile." 

"I sorry to make this question sound random, but why didn't Princey-I mean Prince Link return to the castle?"

Impa looked over to hear footsteps coming out of the room. Then the young Prince Link awakens, then you should know, as of now, my only reason was to tell you about Yo-Ko and how he and Prince Link came to met."

Renado stepped out of the room, cleaning his hands with a rag, as Link looked up at him, "So? Will he be alright?"

The tall man nodded, "With a good night's rest, he should be well in the morning. You may go in, but it's best not to disturb him. Dragons heal best when left to heal undisturbed."

Link nodded and went inside. Renado turned to Impa, "I'm surprise to see one so young manage to survive that wound he suffered. So Impa, how's young Yo-Ko doing? Is he still morning over his mother?"

Impa shook her head, "He still feels sad, but he's more alive now that he is by Prince Link's side."

* * *

_Impa and Yo-Ko were both sitting outside the cave's entrance as they both gazed up at the stars twinkling in the dark sky. "So Yo-Ko, when Prince Link heals and leaves this place, where will you go?"_

_"With him." The lady looked over at the boy as he still continued, "I can't leave him though, because. . . He is like the older brother that I never had."_


	12. Chapter 11

JennieO: Oy I know that I haven't updated this story for a LONG time, but I had some school work to do and I'm currently typing up a Novel at the moment. I know I haven't updated my other story the Minish Cap Kingdom Hearts Allies, But I promise for sure later this month I'll type up another chapter so stay tune to find out what will happen next!

Prince Link: Please, do keep in mind that although Link and the Zelda series are copyright by Nintendo, Yo-Ko, Hikari, and Prince Link and the world of Dragona and its story involvement with the Zelda Universe is all and completely Princess JennieO's Creation. She WILL beat the living life and crap out of you if you violate her terms by stealing them. Thank you.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A NAME REMEMBERED**

His body burned in pain, causing him to bite his lip in agony. Slowly he opened his teal eyes and blinked. Where was he? What had happen?

Prince Link couldn't help but groaned as he closed his eyes. His head throbbed horribly as though he has bashed in repeated with a steel rod. Nausea flooded him severely, threatening to be forced out of his mouth.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Slowly Prince Link opened his eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. It was that boy dressed in blue. The heavy stench of fish filled his sensitive nostrils, making the boy lurch as his stomach acids nearly made it to his mouth.

"Whoa, hold it right there! I don't want your lunch all over me!" he yelped, jumping out of his stool and held his shoulders down. To Prince Link's surprise, his grip was terribly strong as he felt the warm hands on his shivering body. The cold air caressed his body easily now that he was only wearing a very thin cotton shirt and pants, but welcome heat returned after the fisher boy had tucked the thick blanket tightly around him. After he finished tucking the blanket around Link's shoulder, he frowned severely. "Sheesh, you are a crazy, strong-willed bastard aren't you? Not even a day had past and already you're awake."

"A day? Where, what happened?" Link mumbled, closing his eyes.

"You were impaled by the Beowulf hunter of course. Don't worry you're in Impa's house this time as well. And you might not want to move at all, that wound hasn't even healed yet."

"Is that so? Where's Yo-Ko, and that . . . one in green?"

The fisher boy paused for a second, trying to remember where they had gone to. "Well, Yo-Ko went off with Impa to help the villagers rebuild Kakariko, and I think Link went off to see if he could get some blue potions for your wounds someplace else."

Prince Link sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I need something to drink."

"Oh sure, you want water or tea?"

"Rum if you will."

The boy in blue looked at him incredulously. "Rum? Are you crazy? Drinking that is going to make you lose more blood! Renaldo stitched your wound close but it still kept bleeding! In fact Yo-Ko had to change your bandages nearly every time he finished dressing your wounds."

Link sighed wearily, "Fine, I'll just have some water."

"Alright then, you sit there and don't you dare move." The fisher boy left to the kitchen, leaving Prince Link to try to recollect his past.

_That's right_, Prince Link thought dizzily as he closed his eyes, _Beowulf attacked me from behind, the damn bloody coward._ He hissed as his wound bit sharply into his nervous system, making him wince. _I'm going to make him pay for this one of these days._

Then the boy's footsteps drew Prince Link's attention back to the door, watching him as he came inside with a bowl. "Alright, here we go." He murmured, setting the clay bowl aside. Link felt the fisher's arm burrowing its way underneath his back and gripped him tightly. He was lifted carefully up to a seating position, disturbing the wound just barely with painful stinging. The clay bowl pressed against his lips and tilted up, pouring the icy water into his parch mouth. He continued to drink the water to quench his thirst, but his wound gut force Link to stop by aching horrendously, making him grunt.

Gently the fisher boy laid him back down on the mattress and tucked the loose blankets around him again. "Thank you," Link whispered wearily, closing his eyes. "I have neglected to ask you your name though."

"Ah, my name? It's Hikari," he answered, taking a seat back into his chair.

"Hikari, I'm Prince Link. I must say, you had caught me by surprise when I was dueling with your friend Link but yet, I smell the scent of fish from you. Are you perhaps a swordsman in training?"

"I guess you can say that," said Hikari, "But I hardly do any fencing at all."

"Is that so? What village do you come from?"

"I live in Village of the Blue Maiden."

Princey let out a sigh of satisfaction. "Ah, Village of the Blue Maiden you say? They hardly have to worry about enemy attacks so I could see the reason why you don't learn how to fence. But yet you long for it?"

Hikari nodded. "Of course I long for it! To hold a sword in my hand, slay monsters released by Vaati's hand and become a proclaimed hero!" He stopped swinging his imaginary sword around and blushed, realizing how foolish he was blindly attacking imaginary enemies in front of a real swordsman. "Sorry about that."

"Ah no worries about it Hikari, I'm use to seeing and hearing stories about the chosen boy determine to become a famous and legendary hero. I won't deny it as true since evil does roam Hyrule at unexpected times I'll say."

"True, just it would be very thrilling to be once unheard and then people speaking of your name for generations to come. Like Link and the endless stories of how he took the blade of evil's bane into his hands and vanquished Ganon, and another saga spoke of how the Princess Zelda separated the Triforce of wisdom into shards and scattered them throughout Hyrule and out of his reach. With of course Link coming to save the day with the legendary Silver Arrow!" Hikari spoke with such energy, he jumped out of his seat and made hand gestures along with his each story he recapped.

Prince Link couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm surprise you know the legend of Link and Princess Zelda this exceptionally well Hikari, I'll tell you now not so many nobles have bothered to read the stories of Hyrule, only scholars and storytellers know the stories and even then there is some text that has been lost to the test of time or fires."

"Thank you, but our village actually lacks a proper library so whenever a festival comes around I just listen to the story tellers that come into the Village of the Blue Maiden. I'll tell you, just being here with _the_ Link that had fought Vaati in the Picori Festival. I could just imagine hearing my own name come out of those scrolls and the mouths of storytellers. And soon we can to be among Link's stories, dear Goddesses we could be among _his_ stories!" Hikari breathed silently in awe.

Princey smiled a melancholy smile. "It's good to hear how you wish to be remembered, but truly I don't want to be remembered at all, Hikari."

"Really?" Hikari said, raising his eyebrows in surprise, "Why is that? You don't want to be remembered as a Dragon Hunter?"

"You could say that, but really, I rather have my name lost to the winds of time if you will. After all, I have come from a land that is not only unknown to the Hylian race now, but bloodlust lurks just among the boundaries."

A sympathetic frown crossed over Hikari. "You're not too proud of your race are you?"

He shook his head, and turned to look outside. It was still dark with the soft orange glow of the lantern dancing across the walls, but he couldn't help but gaze at the stars. Two bright stars twinkled among the thousands of smaller stars and constellations. "I'm not. But from the scrolls the scholars had wrote many years ago, we were never such a bad race. In fact, we were the most romantic and loving race there was."

"Oh? What happened?"

"No one knows for sure, they said that a Hylain offended the Dragona King, others said that the Hylain King demanded the land of the Dragona or risk war, some even said the heir of Dragona died by a Hylain, provoking anger in the Dragona race. Again, no one knows how the race came to join Ganon's side. Just that it's that way now."

Hikari continued to frown but perked up upon hearing the door at the front opened and close. Then in came Link with a sack slung over his shoulder. "Finally you came, did you find any blue potions?"

"Yes I did, I'm surprise how fast Korro runs, got me to the other village in no time flat." Carefully he placed the sack down on the table and drew out about five vials of the beautiful sapphire elixirs from his bag, but took the sixth one out and uncorked it. "Alright, time to drink up."

Link lifted his head up and poured the mint-tasting liquid down his mouth. Instantly Princey felt a sudden surge of magic pulse through his veins with each gulp of the potion, power returning to him as it eliminated the sharp pains from his gut wound. "Thank you," Princey said as Link laid his head back down.

"You're welcome, Princey."

He chuckled. "I took it that you had hung out with Yo-Ko too much?"

Link just smiled. "He's a very energetic individual indeed, brings me to question how you can handle that little ball of energy."

Princey laughed weakly. "Debt for saving a life, it does wonder at times. Anyways, I was just conversing with Hikari here. He said he wishes to be remembered for generations to come."

The fisher boy blushed light as Link turned to look at him with wonder. "Is that so? Is that all you dreamt about when you decided to come join the adventure with me?"

"Yes," he admitted, then held up his sheathed Four Sword, "After all, the Goddesses had told me my path with this blade, to be the Wielder of Water for the Four Swords and to strike down Vaati's growth for power. But Princey here doesn't wish for his name to be remembered."

"That is true, I don't want to be remembered," Prince Link confirmed softly. "Already my race has fallen down to below the hundreds. Now it will be only a matter of time before my race truly does die from the face of the planet. But I suppose I have already written my own name into the book of legends just by simply taking my first breath of air at birth." Prince Link stopped to chuckled, "It seems after this adventure is over and when it is time for me to sleep eternally, I will be nothing more than a legend, a name in a book, on the breath of the wind. Just simply, a name remembered . . ."


End file.
